Blackthorn meets the Chameleon
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: Zach meets cammie for the first time when she is forced to attend blackthorn to get away from the COC
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

Chapter 1- Finding out the truth…

CPOV

I was sitting in my favourite passageway in gallagher waiting for my sisters to come back from their summer vacation when I heard a faint 'ooppsie daisies' outside in the hall and I knew Liz the resident clutz was home. I walked out of my hiding place to see a blonde blur and then I was in Liz's arms having the air sucked out of me. "It's so good to see you!" Liz screeched in my ear. "Its good to see you too Lizzie" was my reply just before Bex walked round the corner carrying her luggage and what looks like half of Macey's. "BEX!" me and Liz screamed and ran forward to help her when Macey walked round the corner "Well Hi to you to" Macey spoke with a smile on her face. "Macey we didn't see you. How was your summer?" "good thanks lets get to our room"

Once we were in our room and everyone was unpacked we started talking about what we think will happen this year when our door opened and in walked Joe Solomon our Cove Ops teacher and behind him my mother who looked a little worried and afraid but that can't be right because my mom is a spy and she doesn't show emotons.

"Ms Morgan your mother and myself would like a word in her office now please" Mr Solomon said in his teacher voice with no emotion whatso ever.

I got up with one quick look at my friends confused faces I left the room following my mom and Mr Solomon down the halls of gallagher that were filling up as more of my sisters came home for the school year.

Once I was seated in my mothers office Mr Solomon started to talk. "Ms Morgan as you know your farther and myself were close before he… Before he went missing" with that my mother looked away and I fought to hide the tears that were threatening to over fill my eyes.

"well when you were born your mother and your father decided that I should be your um.. your godfather." Mr Solomon spoke quietly as if he didn't want me to hear it but of course I did I mean I was a spy in training and everything.

"oh um… so your what like my uncle…" I spoke with uncertainty in my voice. Mr Solomon contemplated it then with hesitation nodded. "I want to try to get to know you Cammie I know I haven't been very friendly in the past but I would like to try now you know if you will let me but I want to make it clear I won't try to replace your farther because I know no-one can ever do that." Was his reply to me. All I did was smile and nod and say that I would like that. Mr Solomon or should I say Uncle Joe looked relieved and swept me up in to a big hug before telling me not to mention it to anyone until he tells me to.

With that I left to my room where I knew there would be questions to what Uncle Joe and my mom wanted. FUN.


	2. Chapter 2 Question Time

Chapter 2- Question time. FUN!

CPOV

As soon as I stepped foot into my dorm room I was tackled to the floor by a very anxious bex, macey and Liz.

"What did they want?" They shouted in unison.

"They just wanted to talk to me about Josh and making sure I don't sneak out again this year." I lied but since we haven't covered that yet they didn't know.

"Oh ok then lets go to the welcome back dinner" Macey said as she helped me of the floor.

We walked down to the grand hall and saw we were meant to speak in English-American like always on our first day back.

My mother stood up to the podium and began with our annual pledge and once that was done she started the speech.

"Welcome back ladies. I hope you had a great summer. Before I start my speech I have one little announcement to make… We have trained young ladies in a society that favours men and I am pleased to tell you that we have a brother school Called Blackthorn Institute… For boys. As they also train spies for there lives Mr Solomon will be teaching both Cove Ops classes so he may not be here some days compared to the rest." All around me mouths were hanging open and folks and knives clattered to the floor I just sat there with an amused expression on my face because I had known about Blackthorn for two years as had Macey, Bex and Liz. My mom noticed me and raised her eyebrows in a silent question and all I did was nod my head and I saw her smile a proud smile.

After dinner we all went back to our rooms but I decided to head to the library so I told them I would be back in an hour.

I sat in the Library looking at the fire place when all of a sudden a hand was over my mouth so I flipped him over my head and gave him a black eye but the man was back up in no time and then I had a rag over my mouth and I went into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 A girl at Blackthorn

Chapter 3- A girls at Blackthorn

CPOV

I knew I was in a helicopter and the next thing I new I was being pushed out of it with a rope around my stomach my hands behind my back and I was being pushed through a glass window.

ZPOV

I was eating my dinner with my friends Grant, Jonas and Nick when we heard a crash and saw a beautiful looking girl come flying through the glass window tied up. The teachers looked up from where they were and I saw recognition of who she was flash across their faces. The girls had managed to get her hands untied and untied the rope from her stomach and looked around the school but her eyes landed on our new Cove Ops teacher Mr Solomon.

"Cammie what are you doing here?" Mr Solomon spoke. Wait how did he know here?

"How the hell do I know Solomon you tell me? I was sitting in the library when a hand covered my mouth I flipped him over my head and gave him a big fat black eye but then he drugged me and then next thing I know I was free falling from a helicopter without a parachute." The girls whose name appears to be Cameron stated. "Oh and anougher thing if you find out who did this would you please let me have a go on him"

"That would be me Ms Morgan" we all turned our heads to look at the man that was know walking up the stairs to the teachers table Cammie took one look at him rolled her eyes and sat in the empty seat next to Mr Solomon.

"Mr Solomon, Dr Steve a word please" the man said and they walked of but not before Dr Steve spoke to Cammie and she smirked as she walked up to the podium.

"Hi my name is Cammie and I go to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women which is just like Blackthorn here… A school for Spies" We all sat there shocked as she walked back to the teachers table but got stopped when a freshman started shouting. "She's lying"

"Why would I be lying" Cammie said as she walked up to the mouthy freshman swaying her hips as she walked. God she looked so hot. "I dunno it's a trick look I bet she can't defend herself" Just as he said that he threw a punch which she caught easily then threw him over her head and put her foot on his neck. "Don't call me a liar" she hissed then walked back to Mr Solomon.

"Was that nessiccary Cammie" Mr Solomon said with a hint of a smile forming at his lips and a look of pride in his eyes. Cammie just shrugged just as the Grand Halls doors opened and it the doorway was three very angry girls.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Blame Me

Chapter 4- Don't Blame me

CPOV

In the door way stood Macey, Bex and Liz and they had very angry faces on and I was scared but I didn't show it.

"CAMMIE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT YOU HAD US SCARRED TO DEATH. LIZ HAD TO HIGHJACK A CIA JET. YOU KNOW IT WAS A GOOD THING WE PUT THAT TRACKER INSIDE YOU WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING ELSE WE WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND YOU" Bex screamed at me looking like she was about to pounce on me whi- hold on did she say tracker.

"REBBECCA BAXTER WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TRACKER WHEN I WAS ASLEEP" I shouted back very aware of every eye on me and my three best friends who now looked guilty.

"nothing" They replied in unison but I was not going to let them get away with it that easily and by the look on Liz's face told me they made her do it after I had the incident with some men in black last year who I now know are Circle of Caven agents.

"REBBECCA BAXTER, MACEY MCHENRY YOU FORCED LIZ HERE TO PUT A TRACKER IN ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP DIDN'T YOU! HOW COULD YOU AND ELIZABETH SUTTON HOW COULD YOU LET THEM FORCE YOU IN TO IT" I screeched and they looked like they were going to reply when Mr Solomon came to stand beside me looking angry and I noticed the cell phone in his hand with my mothers face on it.

"Who gave you three permission to be out of school with stolen property?" Mr Solomon said at which point they looked at their feet until Bex spoke up "But Mr Solomon we saw a man in black take Cammie and you know we protect our sisters"  
"I took care of the guy who took me" I stated nodding my head over to the Director of the CIA who apparently Blackthorn don't know who he is.

"Cam did you give him a black eye" Liz asked "Yes Lizzie I did but that is nothing compared to what I will do to these two when I get back to Gallagher" I spoke nodding towards Bex and Macey.

"Bloody Hell Cam I knew you were good but I never knew you were that good to give the director of the CIA a run for his money" as soon as bex said that the hall went in to shock. Great.

"Cammie you aren't going to be going back to Gallagher this semester you will be staying here while Macey Liz and Bex go back to Gallagher. Mr Solomon stated "WHAT!" I and my three roommates screeched. "You heard me correct now girls get back on the jet and take it back to Langley Mrs Morgan will meet you there." After that we hugged and said 'Ill miss you more times then I could count, but finally they were gone leaving me with a school full of hormonal teenage boys. This semester is going to be fun. NOT.

I went up to Uncle Joe and whispered in his ear "You better save me when they are running after me trying to get me to go out with them and do other things with them. Oh and one more thing I hope you don't mind me calling you Uncle Joe in front of everyone because this is payback for making me stay here on my own" Uncle Joe stiffened then slowly nodded with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5 Camera's and Bugs

Chapter 5- Cameras and Bugs.

CPOV

The guys were all staring at me and it was getting really annoying. "WHOULD YOU ALL QUIT STARRING AT ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP AT THE HOSPITAL" when I said that the whole room was filled with laughter but Uncle Joe just went pale and stood up to the microphone.

"I wouldn't understate her men. Do you know who she is Cameron Morgan." He was met with blank stares across the room "Ok maybe her code name will give you a clue..." He started. WAIT he can't say my codename it's classified till COVE OPS missions. Before he said anything I was behind him with my hand over his mouth and whispering that if he doesn't shut up I will tell everyone now that he was my godfather. But apparently he didn't care. He moved my hand from his mouth but before he could start speaking I used the pressure point on his neck to knock him out then I slapped a napotine patch on his forehead.

The room gasped as I picked Uncle Joe up and placed him back in his seat. He eventually woke up and I could tell he was proud of me so he started laughing then before I could say anything he said "Guys this is Cameron Morgan her codename is Chameleon and you won't see her unless she wants you to and you won't find any information on her unless she wants you to" When he said that he was starting at a table of four boys. One looked away guiltily, another two laughed and the final one with piercing green eyes smirked. And He looked HOT.

Before I left I made sure all the boys knew about Uncle Joe. "Where am I staying Uncle Joe" I said with an innocent voice as the whole room gasped and looked between Joe and myself. "Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick show Cam was she will be saying and be her guides for the next couple of days" Joe said with the authority's voice he uses on everyone except me now. The guys got up and walked over to Joe and I could see he was whispering to them and I could just make out what they were saying.

J.S- Listen to me and Listen Good if I find out she was hurt because of any of you well let's say I will be the least of your worries.

G.Z.J- OOOKKKKK

The guys walked to me and started to introduce themselves and I immediately decided I liked them and they were perfect for my roommates except for Zach he was perfect for me. Grant, Jonas and Nick were acting like my protective big brothers and Zach was acting like a jealous boyfriend so when I walked into my room and felt the presence of bugs and cameras I held my hand to them signalling for them to shut up. I walked to my cases that Macey obviously packed for me and I was right when I opened the first one and screamed in frustration and the boys looked confused I tried to tell them through my eyes that I would tell them later. I found what I was looking for, it was a small bug that when place on any room in a wall will send signals out throughout the room and cause any bugs or microphones to fall to the ground from where they were I placed it on the wall and hit the power but when all of a sudden it was raining spy equipment.


	6. Chapter 6 A kiss

Chapter 6- A kiss

CPOV

The look on the guy's faces was murderous as they looked at all the spy equipment on the floor of my room and then looked at me for an answer.

"I screamed because my friend Macey who would be perfect for Nick decided she wanted to pack for me and went shopping so now I have things that I would never wear in a million years. I knew there were cameras and things in here because I could feel them. The bug I put on my wall was created my other friend Liz who would be perfect for you Jonas and she had the help from Bex as bex was angry after the girls planted bugs in my room after they found out about my lets say extra curricular activities. Oh and Bex would be totally perfect for Grant" I said they all looked at me like I was crazy until Zach spoke up "So there perfect for your friends so who am I perfect for?" Zach spoke with an evil smile on his face but I just shrugged and turned to them to tell them to let me sleep. Grant hugged me as did Jonas and Nick. Zach waited till they were outside and half way to his room when he turned to me and said "Gallagher girls I think I am perfect for you" without giving me a chance to answer his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back his arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him and my arms were around his neck. His tongue escaped his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily gave. After 15 minutes and 38 seconds we pulled away and he smiled so I smiled back.

"Gallagher girl will you be my girlfriend" He asked I was stunted so I just nodded my head and stood on my tiptoes before I pushed him out the door I gave him another kiss good night.


	7. Chapter 7 Galagher Code

**A/N- A quick authors note. Thnaks to everyone that reviewed on my other chapters and just to say credit for the begining storyline goes to Brittany177 sorry i didn't say at start didn't realise until she reviewed me anyway enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 7- Gallagher girl code.

CPOV

I had been here for two weeks all ready and I was having fun. I spent a lot of time with Zach, Grant and Jonas and I also spent most nights talking to Solomon about random things and quite a few times we had fallen asleep in his office. However spending time with everyone never stopped me from missing Bex, Liz and Macey.

I was sitting in Cove-ops one morning talking to Zach about what we could do when we went to the local town when Solomon walked in.

"Good morning Lady and Gentlemen" Solomon said as he walked in. He looked at me and winked which of course no-one else saw. I still hadn't told anyone that he was my Godfather.

"Today I shall tell you what your Cove-ops mission will be then tomorrow you shall do it" Solomon stated.

"You will be doing a carwash as normal students raising money for a local charity. You will have to wash cars and keep your eyes open for a coin that will let you get into any where in the World. The coin has an image of Gillian Gallagher on one side and Brian Blackthorn on the other. However you won't be the only ones looking for this coin" with that he turned to look at me.

I knew what he was saying and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ms Morgan would you like to tell the boys what I am saying?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well of course. Boys prepare yourself Gallagher Girls are coming" I said with a smile on my face

"Correct Ms Morgan would you mind calling them to tell them as they do not know yet and please put it on speakerphone I know what your conversations are like" I looked at Solomon shocked as did the rest of the class. He expected me to talk to Bex, Macey and Liz with boys here and he knew they would want all the details. But I just figured out a loop hole because of the Gallagher girl code.

"Fine hand me your phone then" I said defeated.

Solomon handed me his phone and I dialled the number I had memorised so many years before. Someone answered the phone.

(**Bold **is Cammie, Normal is Bex,_ Italics_ is Macey and _**Bold Italics **_is Liz)

"Hello?"

"**Hey Bex on speakerphone with people you know what to do…"**

"Kay hang on" I heard someone speaking in the background and then me being put on speakerphone

"**Hey guys so in class and we have a mission but before all that Macey how's that thing going"**

"_Oh that thing well you see we did that and this but we went out" _All the boys had confused looks on there faces because they didn't know that Macey had just said that her and Preston Winters went out then decided it wouldn't work.

I gasped **"Macey sorry."**

"_It's ok Chameleon. So how's your thing going" _By this she meant Blackthorn.

"**Well long story but girls really bad oh and while I remember Macey I you to pack clothes including the stuff I didn't" **I was telling her I needed her to bring me a bikini for when we did the car wash and I knew she understood because she started screaming and all the boys covered their ears.

"_OMG I'm on my way we have class now so I will do it now Kay bye!" _

"_**Cam do you have a death wish or something?" **_Liz asked

"**Not at all Liz but I need whatever she does because of a thing" **I hadn't noticed Solomon struggle to contain his laughter till then and he burst into laughter causing all the boys to shout "WHAT" in unison.

"I'm laughing at the girls their speaking in Gallagher girl code which only staff and students know. They are saying th…" Solomon was cut of by three very angry girls shouting

"Don't you dare tell them Solomon" Solomon ignored them and went to carry on but I beat him to it.

"Solomon I swear if you say anything about the conversation." Just as I was saying that a thought popped into my head.

"Solomon do you remember last summer in Australia?" Solomon slowly nodded his head.

"Well if you say one more word then what happened there will happen AGAIN" I shouted then I saw his face paled and continued the conversation with the girls.

"**I'm going now girls see ya soon! I miss you guys so much you have no idea! I can't wait till tomorrow Love ya" **I hung up and chucked the phone back to Solomon who had a smile on his face.

"Hey wipe that smirk of you face" I heard all the guys gasp as you weren't meant to speak to a teacher like that. I looked at Solomon looking to see if I can tell them why I talk to him like that. He looked at me then slowly sighed nodded his head and leant against the wall.

"HEY I can talk to him however I want isn't that right Uncle Joe" Another gasp went all around the wide eyed boys.

I just grabbed my cover folder from Solomon and walked back to my room.


	8. Chapter 8 Covers And Gallagher Girls

Chapter 8- Covers and Gallagher Girls

CPOV

Today was the day of the car wash so I changed into my bright pink bikini that had white spots on it then put a dress that was pink on and button the front of it up. I needed to thank Macey for sending me the Bikini last night.

I walked over to my desk and re read my cover.

**Name- Summer May Davis**

**Age- 17**

**School- Gallagher Academy**

**Personality- Preppy, Kind, Nice, Loving**

**Looks- Blond hair blue eyes**

**Likes- Singing, Dancing, Surprises, Cheerleading and hanging out with her friends**

**Dislikes- People who are mean to her friends, Sluts.**

**Siblings- Twin brother Damen (Grant) **

** Twin Sister Ruby (Macey)**

This was actually a really good cover. I slowly walked out my room towards the front doors when I felt someone's arms snaking round my waist.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said while kissing up and down my neck. I slowly turned to face him and smiled just before his lips crashed into mine.

"AHEM" someone cleared there throat and I separated from Zach but he kept hold of one of my hands and standing in front of us was Joe who was glaring at Zach but turned his attention to me.

"Cammie get to the roof the girls are going to abseil down from the roof they might need your help. Oh nearly forgo take this so you can talk to them once there ready I have already told them your in charge of them so they will listen to whatever you say" With that Solomon walked away and me and Zach walked hand in hand to the rood and as I reached the rood I could see two black helicopters approach. I put the comms unit Solomon had given me in my ear.

"**Chameleon in" **

"**HI Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock, Bookworm is in first helicopter. Paparazzi, Magazine and Sky are in second ready for you orders." Bex replied.**

"**OK girls set up the abseil and hook Liz up to it lets get her fear of heights out of the way then I want you to attach your bags then Peacock then Bookworm. Whose team leader for other team Duchess" I asked**

"**Paparazzi"**

"**Paparazzi do you copy" I asked Tina Walters**

"**Hey Chameleon what's the plan?"**

"**Set up an abseil once helicopter one is empty I want Sky down first then you bags followed my magazine then you last"**

"**Ok Chameleon"**

"**Helicopter one is ready" Macey said**

"**Chameleon I don't think I can do this don't make me do this I will kill you." Liz was shouting through the comms.**

"**Bookworm don't worry it will be alright. Peacock Duchess NOW" and with that they pushed Liz out the helicopter and she landed on her back with a loud "OMPH" **

"**NEVER AGAIN" She shouted then looked at me then Zach then at are entwined hands. **

**One by one Gallagher Girls descended and every time they looked at me then Zach then our hands. When Tina landed on the roof we all looked each other squealed and ran to each other for a big group hug.**

**When we separated they all looked at me expectantly then at Zach.**

"**Um… Guys this is Zach Goode my…um…my boyfriend" Once I was finished Macey, Bex and Liz screamed "WHAT" **

**At that point Zach was laughing at the obvious excitement in them. So I launched into the story of what had happened. **


	9. Chapter 9 Car Wash

Chapter 9- Car Wash

CPOV

We walked into town discussing our covers and what has been happening the past few weeks. When we got to town we saw two car wash stations one for boys and one fore girls. The boys went straight to there's and with a wink at me from Zach they all took their tops of revealing the toned chests and their perfect eight packs. We pretended not to notice and we smiled evilly at each other the boys couldn't understand why we weren't drooling over them but got to washing the cars that were pulling into there station so far they had twenty and we had five but that was soon going to change.

I stepped up on to the roof of a car with Bex, Liz and Macey behind me and the other girls flanking my sides on the ground we saw the boys look over as I grabbed the microphone and started to sing and dance.

**Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you hear are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Out of your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. when you wait.  
Don't relate. **

We all took of our cover ups and saw the boys eyes pop out there heads as more and more people came to our car wash station. The got out there cars and were dancing, singing and clapping along.  
**  
****I try to talk to you  
but you never even knew So.**

**What's it gonna be? Tell me.  
Can you hear me? (Hear me? can you hear?)  
I'm so sick of it.  
Your tensions opposite.  
Never listen  
you never listen**

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.  
Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Easy come, easy go  
Can you hear me?

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Now is freak the freak out. [x15]  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
But you never listen

We got on with the carwash laughing and messing around just then a couple came up to me.

"Hey you are really good singing and dancing"

"Thanks I mean like I was like signing and dancing it just seemed like a great fun idea." I said in a very preppy voice.

"Well if you sing one more we will give you extra money" After he said that I knew that these were the people I was meant to get the coin from.

"Of course"

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

**And I tell her every day**

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

After that the couple gave me an extra coin and left. The coin they gave me was the coin we needed to get.

Once we finished packing up Zach came up to me and pulled me aside.

"Gallagher girl I never knew you could sing!" Zach said

"There's a lot you don't know about me Zach" I replied with a small smile on my face.

"That's very true" Was his reply then he brought his lips to mine and his arms snaked around my waist while mine snaked around his neck.

I heard a chorus of 'aaawww' s where heard behind us so we broke of and walked back to school hand in hand.

As we approached school I suddenly remembered that tomorrow was the saddest day of they year.

It was the day Matthew Morgan disappeared and his birthday.


	10. Chapter 10 I woke up

Chapter 10- I woke up

CPOV 

I was woken awake by Bex shouting and screaming which meant she didn't remember what today was. She never remembers because I keep my emotions bottled up until I see my mum at night but not this year this year I have no mum to comfort me I just have friends who haven't remembered and a boyfriend that doesn't even know.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THE NEXT TWENTY FIVE SECONDS I WILL HIT YOU WITH YOUR PILLOW" Bex screeched in my ear and I shot up out of bed. I know what your thinking how can I be a spy if im scared of getting hit over the head with a pillow? Well that's simple it's Bex.

Macey came out our bathroom and chucked me into it giving me my uniform. I got in the shower and started crying because the water could mask my tears and drown out the sound of my sobs.

When I got out I put my uniform on brushed and straightened my hair and put light make up on. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my jewlery box and got a love heart locket out and did the clasp up around my neck and held it in my hand fighting back the tears that were threatening to over flow my eyes.

When I was finished Bex, Macey and Liz walked with me to the cafeteria they were chatting away but I was in my own little world thinking about my dad and the good times I had with him.

I got food and sat down and played with my food. I started to feel eyes on my head so I looked up to see Solomon looking at me with worry in his face. He obviously remembered what day it was today. He gave me a nod and I gave him a weak smile back. Just then Zach walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. How are you on this fine morning?" Zach asked with of course a smirk on his face.

"Hey Zach. Um I'm fine" I answered Zach looked like he didn't believe me but didn't push it but just put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. We got up when are friends were finished and walked towards our first lesson which was P&E which is good today because I always win because I am angry, hurt and depressed so I just wants he fights to be done quickly.

I got paired up with Tina.

"Hey Cammie so my sources told me that you and Zach are getting married and that you are going on this mission to save your dad but you found out that your dad was working for the circle of cavern and now you have to kill him. Is it true?" Tine babbled on but I lost it I grabbed her wrist twisted it and flipped. I heard a snap which meant I broke her wrist.

"TINA JUST SHUT UP" I screeched at her and ran out the doors just as the bell signalling the end of lesson's rang.

Great this day just keeps on getting worse.


	11. Chapter 11 Joe Solomon is nice

Chapter 11- Solomon has a nice side?

CPOV

I walked in to Cove-ops and took my seat next to a worried looking Zach, Bex and Grant.

Solomon walked in and just as he was about to start today's lesson Tina walked in with her arm in a cast. Solomon looked at me with worry in his face and raised an eye brow with the silent message of 'Cammie did you do that' I just nodded my head slightly. I heard him let out a sigh then turn back to the class.

"Ok congratulations to the Gallagher Girls for successfully completing the mission yesterday. Today we will get to know the girls a bit better by learning things about them which I expect you to remember as today's topic is notice things and pay attention. Let's start with Ms Baxter" Solomon stated.

Bex got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hey my names Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex unless you want to be knocked out cold in three seconds flat. My best friends are Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry and Cammie Morgan. I am the first non American Gallagher Girl since Gillian Gallagher. My code name is Duchess. My parents are MI6 and I would do anything to protect my friends. I also know the Baxter choke hold that can knock a guy out or kill them in less than thirty seconds." With that Bex cam and sat back down.

"Thank you Ms Baxter now how about Ms Walters" Solomon started and this went on and on until finally it was my time and since no-one new about my parents this would be interesting. I looked at Solomon to tell him I wasn't going to name him as my god-father he gave me a slight nod telling me he understood.

"Hey I'm Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie. My best friends are Bex, Liz and Macey. I have a lot of sisters and the Gallagher Girls are your sisters even if their not blood related. My code name is Chameleon. My mum is Rachael Morgan headmistress of Gallagher Academy. My father is… um…. My father is MIA and possibly KIA. I have a god-father I have recently just found out about but his name is classified. At the moment I am being chased by a group called the Circle of Caven and I have been tortured and kidnapped by them more times than I care to remember" I didn't realise I was shaking until Solomon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ms Morgan has been through a lot and you are lucky she shared that much with you." I slowly walked back to my seat and sat down and then I was in Bex's arms and she was hugging me back tightly and whispered in my ear. "You ok Cam?" I nodded my head and Bex let go of me.

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of Cove-ops and the beginning of lunch.

I was walking out of the class when Solomon stopped me "Ms Morgan a word please." I told Bex and Zach I would catch up with them later and walked to Solomon.

The minute everyone was out of the class room I was in Solomon's arms and he was hugging me tightly and I hugged him back just as tightly. When he let me go he spoke in gentle tones.

"Cam why did you break Tina's arm? And why does it seem like your struggling?"

"I broke her arm because she kept going on about this stupid rumour about my dad and how I need to kill him and how he tortured me and works for the circle. And I am struggling on my own because Zach doesn't know, Macey, Liz and Bex always forget and I don't have mum this year." I cried

"How about I send a message to the rest of your teachers telling them about what's happening and then me and you can go watch movies, talk about your dad and eat ice cream in my office?" Solomon asked and I just nodded my head and smile a little smile at him.

"Thanks Uncle Joe" "Your quite welcome Cam now come on"


	12. Chapter 12 A day with Solomon

Chapter 12- A day with Solomon

CPOV 

Solomon had let all my teachers know that I wouldn't be in their lessons today but they didn't know why. Solomon had rented all my favourite movies and grabbed four gallons of ice cream. I was in one of my dad's jumpers and hand on his blackthorn baseball cap and Solomon had on a jumper similar to mine and a hat that was the same as mine. We were both lying on are stomachs easting our ice cream talking about my dad and watching the movies.

Suddenly the door flew open and their stood Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and lastly Zach. Grant, Jonas and Zach all looked at us confused as you don't normally see your teacher with one of his students laughing, talking and easting ice cream.

"What is going on in here?" Zach broke the silence.

"Well um I was upset and Mr Solomon here was helping me get through it" I looked down at Solomon who was still lying on his stomach eating my ice cream.

"Hey your eating all the ice cream give me it back!" I laughed while trying to tackle the ice cream tub out of his hands when I finally got it back I looked at my friends and boyfriend and they all looked confused and the boys well they looked angry.

"Look today is a sad day for me and for Solomon and my mum isn't here and he offered to buy me ice cream." I said defending myself suddenly it clicked in Bex's head.

"OMG, Liz what day is it today?" She asked "February 14th wh… OMG CAMMIE WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Liz screamed and then it clicked in Macey's head as well and they all barrelled into me for a big hug and whispered soothing words to me while I tried to hold back tears.

"What is so wrong about today" All the boy's asked in unison. I took a deep breathe and whispered "It's Mathew Morgan's birthday and the day he went missing." All the boy's faces turned from confusion to sympathy then back to confusion.

"But why are you with Solomon and how come the girls didn't know?" Jonas asked. I looked at Solomon and he nodded his head telling me it was ok to tell them.

"the girls didn't know because they always forget which I don't mind I mean I don't want to remember today either. And I'm with Solomon because he was my dad's best friend isn't that right UNCLE Joe" I asked and as soon as I said Uncle the boy's mouth's flew open and they screamed "WHAT!" I just laughed and Joe joined in.

My laughter had just settled when my mum came running into the office in floods of tears and she ran to me and brought me into a very big hug the minute her arms were around me I couldn't stop myself I burst into tears. She cried and I cried and then I felt extra arms around us I looked up to see Solomon looking down on us with tears in his eyes. I pulled back and hugged him whispering that sometimes it's ok to cry. The minute he let go I felt three more pairs of arms around me and I knew they belonged to Macey, Liz and Bex.

When I calmed down I walked over to Zach and he immediately pulled me into a hug. I leant back and just as he was closing the distance between us the lights went black and the sirens started screaming CODE BLACK CODE BLACK.

My mum pulled me to her and her and Solomon stood in front of me with my friends surrounding me then the sirens shut of and the lights came back on.

"The circle just tried and failed to get you Cammie so for your safety and everyone else you bex, liz, macey, grant, Jonas and Zach will be going to a civilian school in Orlando for the rest of the semester you will be split into two groups one of them will have me as a single mum and the other will have Joe as their single dad. You will all know each other and be friends but just with different parents. Your covers will be in your rooms. Pack read them and be ready you leave tomorrow at 10am." My mum spoke and we left Solomon's office back to our dorm rooms where Macey immediately started packing everyone's things.


	13. Chapter 13 Covers for normal school

Chapter 13- Covers for normal school.

CPOV

I opened up my cover and started to read it aloud to Zach, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex and Grant.

**Name- Cassie Solomon**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- Light Brown blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless**

**Personality- Lively, Cheery, happy, very rarely sad or angry**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: Hanging with her friends and family. PDA with her boyfriend, going shopping.**

**DISLIKES: Fighting with her boyfriend, when she can't go shopping, when she fights with her family, when girls flirt with her boyfriend.**

**Parent(s)- Joshua Solomon**

**Sister/Brothers- Michelle, George and James**

**Friends- Zeus, Rebecca, Lisa**

**Boyfriend- Zeus**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next was Macey's turn.

**Name- Michelle (Elle) Solomon**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- Black Hair, green eyes, flawless**

**Personality- Lively, Happy, cheerful**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: Her sister, helping her sister, arguing with brother, shopping**

**DISLIKES: People picking on her sister, anyone hurting her sister, not going shopping**

**Parent(s)- Joshua Solomon**

**Sister/Brothers- Cassie, George and James**

**Friends- Zeus, Rebecca, Lisa**

**Boyfriend- None doesn't think boys are worth her time**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next was Liz:

**Name- Lisa Walters**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- Light blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Personality- happy, clumsy, helpful, smart**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: Hanging with friends, reading, doing homework**

**DISLIKES: People who pick on her friends, when she has no homework**

**Parent(s)- Rachael Walters**

**Sister/Brothers- Zeus, Rebecca**

**Friends- Cassie, Michelle, George and James**

**Boyfriend- James**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next was Bex:

**Name- Rebecca (Becca) Walters**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- Brown hair, brown eyes.**

**Personality- Lively, helpful**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: PE hanging with friends, shopping**

**DISLIKES: when she can't spend time with her friends**

**Parent(s)- Rachael Walters**

**Sister/Brothers- Zeus, Lisa**

**Friends- Cassie, Michelle, George, Jonas**

**Boyfriend- George**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next was Zach:

**Name- Zeus (Z) Walters**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- brown hair green eyes**

**Personality- happy, helpful, can get angry**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: PDA with girlfriend, spending time with family and friends**

**DISLIKES: Guys who flirt with his girlfriend, girls who flirt with him.**

**Parent(s)- Rachael Walters**

**Sister/Brothers- Rebecca, Lisa**

**Friends- Cassie, Michelle, George and James**

**Girlfriend- Cassie**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next Was Grant:

**Name- George Solomon**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- Brown hair blue eyes**

**Personality- happy, cheerful**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: Hanging with family and friends**

**DISLIKES: Girls flirting with him, boys flirting with his girlfriend**

**Parent(s)-Joshua Solomon**

**Sister/Brothers- Cassie, Michelle, James**

**Friends- Zeus, Rebecca, Lisa**

**Girlfriend- Rebecca**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Next and finally Jonas:

**Name- James Solomon**

**Age- 17**

**Appearance- black hair, green eyes**

**Personality- Shy, happy**

**Like/Dislikes- LIKES: Homework, laughing with friends and family.**

**DISLIKES: no homework when he can't see his friends**

**Parent(s)- Joshua Solomon**

**Sister/Brothers-Cassie, Michelle, George**

**Friends- Zeus, Lisa, Rebecca**

**Girlfriend- Lisa**

**Background- Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your dad's job makes you move around a lot.**

Well this will be a fun mission.


	14. Chapter 14 Travel and Living Arrangement

Chapter 14- Travel and living arrangements

CPOV

Apparently we needed to make it look like the 'Solomon's' and the 'Walter's' didn't know the others were moving to Orlando. To do this we each had different flights the Walter's were going first then the Solomon's.

At the moment me and Macey were walking around the airport looking for different things and so far I had three bags of clothes and two of make-up and three for shoes. Macey had the same. When we got to our gate we saw our 'Dad' and 'Brother's' waiting for us and their eyes bugged out when they saw what we were carrying.

"Hey Dad, George, James" Me and Macey said at the same time.

"What have you two been doing" Grant asked me and Macey looked at each other with an is he serious look.

"Shopping DUH!" we said once again at the same time.

"OK enough we need to get on the plan girls your sitting by me and boys your behind ok" Solomon spoke with an amused expression.

"Yes Dad" was our reply before we boarded the plane.

When we got on and seated me and Macey started talking about school, if there would be any HOT boys and other girls stuff. From the corner of my eye I could see Solomon trying to block us out but it didn't work very well. After our five hour flight we stepped into Orlando.

"OMG Michelle look you can see the theme parks. OMG we need to go and I hear Orlando have the best malls." I screeched acting my cover.

"I know we should totally go after school tomorrow and we can drag George and James with us to carry our bags and everything!" Macey replied

"WHAT!" The boy's replied whereas Solomon just cracked up laughing. Me and Macey silenced everyone with a death glare.

"Don't think your of the hook dad we will need money and lots of it." I replied smirking towards the end. Solomon shut up and started mumbling something about we would ruin him or something like that.

After half an hour driving we pulled in front of a mansion that was nearly as big as the Gallagher Academy.

I stepped outside with my mouth open and snapped back into it with the boys arguing about who would get the better rooms. Me and Macey looked at each other than ran full speed to the house and flung open the front door as we stepped in we heard the sound of Grant and Jonas catching up with us. I ran upstairs and ran into what looked like the biggest room. Inside was a king size bed with a desk in the corner with an Apple Mac sitting on it. Through one of my doors I had a huge walk in closet, through another I hand my own on suite and through the final door was Macey's room we were happy about that as we could just stay in our rooms to talk instead of having to go to each others.

I started walking towards the garden when a door to my left caught my eye I slowly opened the door and turned on the light to see three cars sitting in front of me. One was a sexy red convertible Ferrari another was a black range rover and another was a black convertible.

"MICHELLE, GEORGE, and JAMES COME HERE QUICK" I shouted and before I could count to five there were by my side looking in to the garage.

"We call the red convertible" I said before turning round and hearing Grant and Jonas decide on the black range rover.

With that I walked out into the garden to see a lovely clear blue swimming pool. I think I might just like it here.


	15. Chapter 15 The first day

Chapter 15- The first day

CPOV

I was shaken awake by Macey screaming at me.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THE NEXT MINUTE I WILL" I didn't let her finish I just shot awake.

"Good your up now get in the shower and put these on." She gave me a pile of clothes and shoved me into the bathroom.

When I got out the shower I saw what she wanted me to wear. It was a really short dark denim mini skirt with a blue halter neck top. I sighed and put it on and slipped my little black ballet flats on. As soon as I stepped foot out of the bathroom Macey grabbed me and did my hair in curls and put light make-up on me.

When I was done we walked out my room laughing and joking when we got to the kitchen to grab our bags and car keys we could hear a sharp intake of breath. We turned around and saw Solomon standing in the kitchen with an angry expression on his face.

"WHAT do you think you're wearing Cassie?"

"Um… Clothes?" I replied

"Get upstairs and change this instant!"

"Dad calm down I'll be fine and besides I'll have George and James to protect me and I'll just stamp on their feet or kick them where it hurts if they annoy me." After I said that Solomon's expression changed to worried.

"OK but any problems call me ok?" He asked so I nodded my head got they key's to our new car and ran to the garage.

I jumped into the driver's side and Macey got into the passenger side. I opened the garage door and sped out of the drive and through the town to get to the local school Orange County High School.

I pulled into a car parking space next to Grant and Jonas's car they stepped out their car once I turned the engine of. I grabbed my bag and before I got out I noticed everyone looking at our cars. Great. Me and Macey nodded once and opened our doors and stepped out. Once we were out we hugged Grant and Jonas and started walking towards the reception area. We felt eyes on us all the way up to the office. Me and Macey even got wolf whistles and death glares from most girls. I couldn't work out if it was because all the boys were drooling over us or they thought that Grant and Jonas were are boyfriends.

We stepped into the office and walked straight to the receptionist.

"AAHH so you must be the Solomon's" She said we just nodded our heads.

"Cassie, Michelle, George and James. Here are your timetables and locker combinations." She said and then sent us on our way. As we walked down the halls everyone turned and whispered something.

We got to our lockers which were side by side. I was between Macey and Grant and Macey was between me and Jonas. After we sorted our lockers out we checked our timetables. It turned out we had all the same classes. We started walking to homeroom and I started wondering about Zach, Bex and Liz.

I walked into homeroom and noticed the teacher. He was tall, bald and was quite old. He noticed us in the door and told everyone to be quite.

"We have new students today in class please introduce yourselves and take a seat anywhere in the class."

Grant went first.

"Hey my names George Solomon. I'm 17. I moved here from New York because my dad got a new job I used to live in D.C but thanks to my dad we move around a lot. Any questions?" Grant asked all of a sudden all the girls hands shot in the air all with the same question. Grant chose a girl sitting near the front who looked like the school slut.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Actually Yes. Unfortunately we both moved but we are still going strong." All the girls seemed defeated next up was Jonas.

"Hey I'm James. I'm 17. I moved here from New York because my dad got a new job I used to live in D.C but thanks to my dad we move around a lot. Any questions?" All of a sudden all the girls hands shot in the air all with the same question. Jonas picked another girl that also looked like the school slut.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Actually Yes. Unfortunately we both moved but we are still going strong." All the girls seemed defeated. Next up Macey.

"Hey I'm Michelle but only my sister can call me Elle. I'm 17. I moved here from New York because my dad got a new job I used to live in D.C but thanks to my dad we move around a lot. No boys are worth my time before you ask and if you mess with my family you won't like that side of me." No-one put their hand up for her so now it was my turn.

"Hey I'm Cassie. I'm 17. I moved here from New York because my dad got a new job I used to live in D.C but thanks to my dad we move around a lot. If any of you annoy me I will get my brothers on you. Before you ask I have a boyfriend but we both moved however, we are keeping our relationship going." After that I took a seat next to Macey.

The teacher was about to say something when the door opened and in walked three very familiar faces.


	16. Chapter 16 The rest of Homeroom

Chapter 16- The rest of Homeroom.

CPOV

In walked Zach, Be and Liz. They were smiling and when they saw us the girls screeched causing the guys to hold their ears while Bex and Liz ran and tackled us into hugs.

"OMG WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" They screeched. We were about to respond when the teacher asked them to do the same things we did. Bex went first.

"Hey I'm Rebecca Walters but call me Becca. I'm 17. Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your mum's job makes you move around. I have a boyfriend and you have already met him he is George Solomon we both moved and I'm surprised he is here." As Bex finished she cam to sit down next to me.

Up next was Liz.

"Hey I'm Lisa Walters. I'm 17. Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your mum's job makes you move around. I have a boyfriend called James Solomon. I am also very smart but also very clumsy." She finished and sat down next to Jonas in front of me.

Finally Zach. He smirked and winked at me and a few girls in front thought it was to them so started giggling. I just rolled my eyes which made Zach chuckle but covered it with a cough.

"Hey I'm Zeus Walters. Only my girlfriend calls me my nickname. Moved from New York because parent got a new job and you wanted a change. You used to live in D.C but your mum's job makes you move around. My girlfriend is Cassie Solomon." He finished and walked towards be when he reached me he bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then sat behind me.

I could feel his eyes on me but not on my head on my but.

I got some paper out my book and wrote a note to him.

_Z-_

_Stop starring at my but. Don't say your not I can feel it. _

_I hope you enjoy people flirting with me because they already have started _

_Oh and one more thing wipe the smirk of your face._

_Love _

_C-_

I chucked it to him. The next minute it was back on my desk.

_C- _

_Not my fault you sat there. _

_I they so much as look at you their dead. _

_Can't wipe my smirk of my face nothing can._

_Love_

_Z-_

Once I read it I knew the perfect reply.

_Z-_

_We'll see about that…_

_Love_

_C- Xx_

As I handed it back the bell rang so I walked to my locker just as I was about to open my locker some ones hand blocked my way.

I looked up and saw….


	17. Chapter 17 The rest of the day

Chapter 17- The rest of the day…

CPOV 

I looked up and saw… A tall blonde guy from my homeroom. From what I made out he was one of the popular's in this school with all the girls swooning for him.

"Hey I'm Jordan" He spoke

"Cassie" I replied.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to I dunno do something tonight maybe get to know each other better." He replied leaning closer to me. I started leaning backwards when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste and the familiar smell of Zach.

"Hey babe. How are you? How come you never told me you were moving here?" Although to a normal person he sounded carefree for a spy he sounded tense and jealous.

"Heya. I'm fine thanks and I never mentioned it because you never asked." I turned my head slightly so I could give him a soft kiss on the lips remembering what my cover said. However, Zach really didn't want me to get away with just a tiny kiss so he pulled me back to him with his lips crashing to mine. His tongue escaped his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily granted. Zach pulled me closer to him but then we heard someone clearing their throat behind me so I reluctantly pulled away from Zach and turned to face Jordan.

"Sorry Jordan but in case you didn't hear in homeroom I have a boyfriend" With that I walked of to next class.

Once I walked in I walked to go sit by Grant and Bex as soon as Grant saw me he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey lil sis how's things?" Grant asked.

"Hey George there ok except for being hit on when I walk down the corridor and all the death glares I'm receiving from the girls. Oh hey Becca I was wondering if you and Lisa fancied going to the Mall after school I feel like spending some of dad's money today?" I said

Bex's eyes gleamed. "Of course whose car yours or ours?" I thought about that for the moment then answered "How about we take ours you take yours that way we don't leave our cars here." With that Bex nodded and we paid attention to class.

The school day passed quickly and the things we learnt were things we learnt when we were five. During the day I had thirty five boys ask me out. Two hundred and thirty death stares. Ten make out sessions with Zach. And finally I made fifteen different friends.

After the bell rang the girls told their boyfriends that we were going to the Mall and they said they would join us which we weren't complaining about as we could have people to hold our bags but I'm pretty shore the guys will complain when we go in and out the stores for five hours and I'm sure Solomon will moan when he sees how much we spent.


	18. Chapter 18 Surprises

Chapter 18- Surprises

Wow the guys didn't complain once which surprised me but that probably had something to do with the fact we went into Victoria's secrets for about an hour.

Finally we left the mall and drove home when we got home we walked into the kitchen to see 'dad' sitting on the breakfast bar. He looked up when he heard us come in and put down the paper he was holding and whipped the startled look of his face.

Finally Grant and Jonas walked in carrying our bags and his eyes went wide.

"Please say I didn't pay for all that." Dad asked me and Macey just nodded with innocent looks on our faces.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and I noticed he looked troubled so I asked if I could speak to him in our spy safe room he nodded and we walked down to the basement and through the secret door.

"Ok whets up? You can tell me." I said as soon as the door closed. He sighed then turned to me.

"Well you see your mum wanted to check something so she did something and I have the results and I'm not sure how you will react to them." He said

"I will be fine now tell." I demanded.

"Ok well your mum did a DNA test because you see before your mum got together with your dad which was about a year before you were born me and your mum kind of had a one night stand. However we didn't tell your dad even though they weren't together at the time. Anyway then you were born with… with a twin brother. Your mother seems to think she knows who your brother was so she sent for a DNA test for both you and the boy and for me to see if I am your father. And they say that she was right. So what I'm trying to say is that you have a twin brother and I'm your father…" He drifted of at the end and I just looked at him shocked then I noticed the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Who is my brother and I might need time to learn to call you dad but I'm glad that you're my dad." I said and he looked at me then smiled.

"Grant's your brother and you're older by 2 minutes and 5seconds." He replied I nodded and hugged him and went to get Grant.

When I finally returned I told Grant what dad told me and he immediately grabbed me for a hug then brought Joe into which surprised him slightly. When he let us go he got out his cell and told everyone to come to ours so we can tell them something.

Within 30 minutes everyone was there so we told them. At first they were shocked then they were happy for us and they all hugged us. They even hugged dad.

Now I understood why Joe always seemed so protective of me.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I have been getting. I'm glad so many people like my story. So if you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story just review me and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 Moving again?

Chapter 19- Moving again?

CPOV-

Wow. Just wow. I can't believe it. I mean I'm happy but wow.

I got dressed on auto pilot but I think that might be because Macey basically dressed me and did my hair and did my make-up. When I looked at what I was wearing I was shocked. I was wearing really short shorts with a light purple tube top and two inch high heels.

I walked into the kitchen to be attacked into a hug by grant.

"Hey how's ma lil sis doing?" Wow he obviously forgot who was older.

"Great except one thing." I replied his face instantly turned to worried. "What's up?" he asked. I got on to my tiptoes as if I was going to whisper in his ear. "I'M OLDER YOU IDIOT!" I shouted causing him to fall over and dad to come running into the kitchen.

He saw Grant on the floor and he had to hide a laugh as he turned to me. "Cassie what did you do to George?" he asked.

"Nothing he just forgot who was older." I stated innocently as I walked to the garage to get in to mine and Macey's car.

"ELLE HURRY UP ELSE I'M LEAVING YOU" I shouted up the stairs then I heard her running towards me so I turned to dad and gave him a hug then walked out the door and got in the drivers seat as Macey open the passenger door and we sped to school.

As we were about to turn into school we were rammed from behind swerving us of the road when we looked back we saw ten men in black getting out and running to us so I hit my emergency button to alert dad, mum and my friends that I was in trouble. Me and Macey got out and went back to back and started fighting as we did punches and round house kicks it became obvious that we were struggling so I did a silent message to Macey who launched me into the air and as I kicked the men's faces she swept their feet from under them making them fall. The minute they fell we slapped Nicotine patches on their heads and waited for back up. The minute we finished tying them up dad came speeding to us and engulfed me into a hug. He pulled back and looked at me worry etched in his features. Just as I pulled away everyone else turned up and me and Macey were pulled into hugs.

"OK guys obviously the COC has found out where we were hiding Cam so we are going to have to try something different." Dad said when I looked at his face I knew what he was saying and where we were going.

"Dad means to say were moving and we will tell you where later but for now lets go pack our stuff and leave." They nodded and we started going to our 'Homes' to pack but I couldn't get where we were going out of my head. Australia. I used to live there well for a summer really with dad and mum when they wanted a vacation. But lets just say the CIA had sent them for a mission and when I found out I did some unthinkable things to my dad's best friend who now I know is my father. Whoops?


	20. Chapter 20 A new town and surprises

Chapter 20- A new town and surprises s

CPOV

We stepped of the plane living our legends which were the same as before except we knew the other's where coming because we were all going to share the house my mum brought when we came out here last. I just wished that my things from Nebraska were at this house.

We all got settled in the limo me bouncing up and down with excitement as I would get to see all the friends I made last time I came and I wouldn't need to fight for the best room because I already had one. However, the other's don't know this was my house so I knew they were going to try and take it but once they get to the door it asks for a full body scan so unless I walk in first they won't get in.

As we pulled up in front of the house I smiled wildly. Just as we were all stepping out mum and dad said they wanted to speak to me.

"Cam's we knew you would want your stuff here so we had it shipped over. Your boxes are outside your room as no-one could get into it and we also had your car brought over. It has money and things in the boot so you don't need to constantly use mine." Dad said.

"Well you know that, that won't stop me using your money dad." I said and as I said dad I saw him smile.

I stepped out the limo to se everyone waiting for me. I walked towards them and said the words I knew the boys would be interested in. "The car's are in the garage. And so is the money" with that we all went to the garage. As soon as the boy's saw my sleek black convertible Chevrolet they started walking towards it.

"HEY HANDS OF MY CAR" They all turned to face me with amused expressions.

"Yeah right sis" Grant said then the girls laughed and their faces showed confusion.

"She isn't joking boys she got that car for Christmas and the red Ferrari for her Birthday" Macey said. As she said that there mouths dropped open.

"Oh and don't even think about touching my bike." At that they all started grinning.

"So you have these cars and have a bicycle?" Zach asked trying to stifle laughter.

I just smirked before replying. "Nope I meant the Harley Davidson in the corner over there" With that I walked out before being pushed by six excited teenagers looking for rooms. If only they knew.

As I walked up the stairs I heard screams. As I turned the corner I saw everyone standing outside my room and trying to get in first but getting shocked as they walked towards the door. I smirked and pushed them out the way.

"Excuse me" I said they all looked at me. Then Grant said "Good luck what makes you think you can get in if we can't" I just smirked before walking into my room and turned to see their shocked expressions. "Because this is my house and my room" with that I pulled my things into my room and set the security to only let the girls in.

"Ok guys" with that the girls walked through the door and started looking round and then the boys tried and got shocked I just smirked and shook my head.

"WOW Cam this is great I love it." They said as they looked around my room which was huge. I had a balcony and ensuite. I walked to the balcony and looked out to the park next door. I saw some people playing and messing around and I instantly recognised them as Joe, Andy, Chris, Louise, Shannon and Becca.

"come on guys I want you to meet a few of my friends that I made last year." With that we walked out my room and got the guys then started walking towards the people playing and messing about.

"I can't believe you guys still play that game I mean come on people. Oh and hey nice to see you again." I said with a smile on my face. They all stopped what they were doing and turned around quickly to face me.

* * *

**Hey thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm hoping to get at least 15 more reviews on these chapters. **

**If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and ill try to put them in my stories and if you want a different POV just let me know**


	21. Chapter 21 The friends

Chapter 21

CPOV

When they turned around there faces showed shock then joy and they barrelled towards me knocking me to the floor with all of them on top of me. We all laughed and I managed to choke out.

"Guys I love you and all but can you get of me I need air" They instantly stood up and helped me up. I turned to look at the faces of my friends behind me and they all wore the same expression confusion.

"Guys these are my sisters, brothers' best friends and, Zeus, Michelle, George, James, Becca, and Lisa" I said pointing to each in turn.

"And guys this is Joe, Andy, Chris, Louise, Shannon and Becca." I spoke again and everyone said their hello's when Andy spoke up.

"So how did you meet our little Cassie then? And Cassie you never said you had brothers or sisters or boyfriend"

"Well um... I met my friends as are dad works with their mum. I only just got the boyfriend we used to be friends and things turned out like this. As for my brothers and sister well they never used to come with us here and you guys never asked." I finished speaking and turned to look at my brother who just smiled at me. Just as I was about to speak I heard my dad

"Cassie get in it's getting late and you have school tomorrow"

"Well we better go" I said. We said our goodbyes then we all walked back to the house.

I said good night to everyone then walked into my room and set my door to let know one in except for Macey, Bex and Liz. I then walked to my wardrobe and got the scrapbook that I kept there out.

I laughed as I looked through the photo's of Dad and Mum well I guess Matthew Morgan and my Mum then there were photo's from a couple of summers ago of my real dad and mum. I let a tear run down my face as I heard someone clear the throats from the doorway. There stood my dad.

"Cassie are you ok?" I just nodded when he saw what I was looking at then smiled slightly nodded his head and closed my door.

With that I got into my bed and fell asleep wondering what would happen when we turned up at school tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22 Going to schoolAGAIN

Chapter 22

CPOV  
"CASSIE IF YOU DONT GET UP IN THE NEXT £ SECONDS I WILL USE A BLOODY ENGLISH ILLEGAL MOVE ON YOU!" Bex screeched in my ear early the next morning and I shot up out of bed. They pushed me into the shower and passed me clothes Macey had picked out for me. I was a designer light pink mini skirt with a light pink designer tank top that showed some of my toned stomach along. It was also a v-neck that was slightly lower than I would ever wear. However I put it on not in the mood for an argument with Macey after last night.

When I came out they instantly pushed me into a chair and did my hair and make-up. When I looked in the mirror I looked hot and you could see the pink jewel from my belly button piercing.

We eventually walked downstairs and I picked up my jimmy choo shoes. It was lucky that in our cover it said our family was rich.

When I stepped into the kitchen laughing with the girls I heard spoons, folks and knives clatter to the floor. I looked up to see all three boys and my dad looking at me with mouths on the floor. I laughed along with the girls and that gained their attention.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!" They all shouted in unison.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The skirt is to short, your showing to much of your body and there will be perverts at this school do you want them drooling over you?" My over protective brother stated. I rolled my eyes and told them I could take care of myself. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and walked to the garage grabbing the keys to my vehicles as I went. Everyone followed me except for my dad.

Once I got to the garage I turned to face them right I have three vehicles we can all go separately and then one of us takes the one that isn't paired." I said and they nodded.

"Well I'm taking my lovely red Ferrari convertible as I know that no-one has a car like this round here. Elle you can come with me. Lisa and James you can come with us to. Now who wants what?" I said.

"I'll come with you Cassie." Zach said so I nodded.

"We will take the bike then" My brother said with a lot of excitement and I was worried.

"Ok but Becca drives. OK?" I said and he nodded. We all got to our respectable vehicles. I put my ray ban sunglasses on the same time the girls did. We all looked at each other and nodded. Bex pulled out first and started speeding towards to school.

I smirked at the boys. "Hold on boys" once I finished that I hit the accelerator and sped towards the school swerving in and out of cars and turning sharp corners. Macey and Liz were laughing and talking while the boys were holding on to the car seats.

When we pulled into school I sped and turned into the first available car parking space which caught the attention of the people in the car park. I also saw a group of people to the side next to a grinning Grant and I knew he had drove the majority of the way. I looked at the girls and nodded we opened the doors and stepped out gracefully. Madame Dabney would have been proud. We got a couple of wolf whistles and glares. However, I was slightly angry with my idiot of a brother. I pushed my sunglasses up to my forehead and started walking towards my brother. Once I got there I went straight to Grant.

"Keys. Now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey hottie leave the guy alone." Some kid sneered to the side of me. I knew the others were behind me.

"Excuse me stay out the way this is between me and my idiot brother." I snapped and hit Grant upside the head when I said 'idiot brother'.

"George give me the keys now!" I said trying to stay calm.

"Dude just give your sister the keys to her bike" Zach said from behind me. A lot of the kids gasped.

"Your bike?" The same kid as before asked. I nodded my head.

"Wait so you have a brand new Ferrari, a Harley Davidson anything else?" He sneered. Before I could answer Macey did.

"Of course she does a black chevrolot convertible." Thanks Macey. NOT.

I turned around once Grant placed the keys in my hand.

"So what is a stuck up rich snob doing in this school. Daddy not love you enough?" he questioned. That stopped me and my friends. I slowly turned around and fixed him with a glare.

"Dude don't go there ok? They were just presents for her birthday and Christmas. So leave it" Grant said coming to my side and putting an arm around me.

"Why what is she going to do? Slap me? Run me over? Order someone to beat me up?" He sneered and laughed causing a few people to laugh behind him.

"Dude don't go there" Jonas said as I started walking towards him slowly. I stopped and looked at Grant to see if I could hit him or something he nodded and gave me a look that said just a little. I nodded in understanding and turned to look at the guy as I felt a hand collide with my face. It didn't hurt as I had received a lot harder in P.E. I just laughed causing me to get a lot of strange looks but Bex, Liz and Macey laughed knowing what I was thinking.

"Is that seriously the best you could do to me?" I retorted. He just looked like I had gone crazy.

I stepped up to him lifted my knee and kneed him where it hurts. I then grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and then kicked his knees in causing him to fall the ground. I leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't underestimate me and I am not some rich snob." With that I walked back to my friends. They smiled to me and we walked inside to see everyone's eyes on us. Me and the girls walked in front of the guys striding down the hall ways swaying our hips leaving our hair blowing behind us. Once we got our schedules we saw we all had gym first so we walked of to see what we were doing. Luckily it was gymnastics. This should be fun. The coach gave us a leotard and told us to change. We left and saw that it was a navy blue leotard.


	23. Chapter 23 Kidnap

Chapter 23:

CPOV:

Me and the girls all walked into the changing rooms where all the other girls were changing we all ignored them and changed in 30 seconds and walked back out the door. When we got out the boys were coming out as well.

When they saw us their mouths dropped and there eyes went wide.

"WOW" They all seemed to say we all laughed and went to sit on the bleachers the boys followed. As more and more people entered the gym the more stares we got. We ignored them until the teacher walked in.

"Right class we are doing gymnastics. Also we have some new students. Why don't you introduce yourself and then tell us how good you are in gymnastics." The coach says.

We all got up and walked to the front.

"Hi I'm Becca Walters" Bex said.

"I'm Lisa Walters" Liz said.

"I'm Zeus Walters" Zach said. Quite a few girls giggled and swooned.

"Hey I'm Michelle Solomon" Macey said.

"I'm James Solomon" Jonas said.

"I'm George Solomon" Grant said. Once again girls swooned.

"Hey I'm Cassie Solomon" I said. Quite a few of the boys drooled.

"Ok now you have introduced yourselves how good are all of you in gymnastics" The coach said. We all smiled.

"The best you could get" I said. The others in the class laughed along with the coach.

"Well if you really are good then do a routine." He said through laughs. We all smirked and got into position on the floor.

We all did flips, handsprings, splits and much more when we finished everyone was left with open mouths. Suddenly everyone started clapping.

"OK you seven can work over there on the tightrope see if you can do that routine on that the rest of you will be doing your own routines suitable to your abilities." When he finished we all walked to the rope. When we stopped Zach's arms wrapped around my waist from behind and he kissed my neck causing me to laugh.

I was first on the rope I was doing really well until I looked out the window to see ten men in black and they were pointing guns at us.

"GET DOWN GUNS!" I shouted loud enough for just us to hear. All the rest looked out the windows. I quickly got out of view as the first shot was fired.

"Get everyone behind the bleachers" I said to Liz and Jonas they nodded and quickly got everyone there. Suddenly the windows broke and the ten men were inside. All the girls were screaming.

I took the guy who looked like the leader along with another smaller person. Grant and Zach had two men each as did Bex and Macey then Jonas and Liz had one each. All the others were watching as we knocked guys out. Soon the 4 guys left had circled on me and Bex. We looked at each other and without saying anything she through me up into the air and as I kicked the men's faces she kicked their feet and they collapsed on to the floor where we stuck Napotine patches on their heads knocking them out. The rest of the class clapped and cheered.

I suddenly felt pain in my leg and I crumpled to the floor. I looked at my leg to see blood. The class screamed as they saw me which caused my friends to turn to look at me but it was to late a circle member had already picked me up and through me over their shoulder with me kicking and screaming.

"CALL DAD NOW!" I screamed before I was submerged into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24 Rescue Sort of

**Hey everyone. I know it has been an awful long time since I updated but I have had so many exams and family problems it was unreal. Anyway I know this chapter is short but at least I updated. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 24:

ZPOV:

It took us all of 5 seconds after we realised what had happened to phone Solomon.

"Yes" He said as soon as the phone rang.

"We need help we were at school when men in black broke in through the windows we took them on the Cammie got shot then she got kidnapped!" I rushed out.

"WHAT!" He screamed. I could hear him jump in his care and the engine roaring. 2 minutes later he was running towards us. We explained everything to him and he seemed worried.

"OK everyone back to the house Mrs Morgan is on her way with some members of the CIA we will figure what to do in the mean time Liz activate the tracker chip within Cammie to see if you can get a read and Jonas try to get into the comms unit she has in her ear try to get any information out of her. Grant, Bex, Macey and Zach I want you all to look at CCTV around the area and see if you can get any images of a car speeding or a car that keeps going past anything." Solomon ordered. We all nodded and took off to do are certain tasks.

CPOV:

When I came to I was tied to a metal chair in the middle of a room with no windows and only one door which I could see had guards outside. When the door finally opened a lady came through she had black straight hair with green eyes and she was quite small.

"Good to see you are awake" She snarled.

"I would rather be asleep" I retorted. For that I got a slap around the face.

"We want the disc that Matthew Morgan had and we have reason to believe you have it. Now hand it over and you won't get hurt" She spat.

"OK 1) I don't know what you are talking about. 2) What disk? 3) Even if I knew what was going on I wouldn't give you anything and finally like I would believe anything you say." I snarled back.

I got another slap and a kick in the gut for my efforts. This carried on for the next few hours and when she finally left I was tied and hurt but I had to get out of here. I scanned the room and didn't see any camera but I managed to see an air vent I could easily get into. As I untied my wrists I heard a voice through my comms unit.

"Cammie?" It was Jonas.

"Jonas?" I whispered back.

"Oh thank-god. GUYS I GOT HER!" I heard him shout.

"CAMMIE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"SHHH!" I hissed.

"Sorry" Dad whispered.

"Do you know where you are Cam?" I heard Bex ask.

"No all I know is I am in a room with no windows and one door heavily guarded, no cameras and an air vent I am going to try and climb through. By the sounds of it I am in the centre of the base and I still have a couple of miniature but powerful bombs on me so when I'm free I will detonate them and hopefully it will be bye, bye COC." I explained.

"OK did they say what they wanted?" Dad asked.

"Yeah something Matthew Morgan was working on they seemed to think they gave it to me. Anyway Liz I know you have a tracker on me so track me and try to meet me at my location in 20 minutes I'll keep the comms on in case something happens." I ordered

"Good luck and be safe Gallagher girl" Zach whispered

I quickly got up and planted the bombs around the room and climbed into the vent. I kept crawling giving up dates into my comms unit. Finally I managed to get outside and I saw Dad waiting by a car for me. When he saw me he ran and wrapped me in a hug until I hissed as it was hurting me. He pulled away and kissed my head before helping me into the car. When we were far enough away I pressed the detonate button and we heard the explosion of the COC headquarters being destroyed.

The car ride was silent and I fell asleep for most of the journey. When we got back home I saw my friends and mum waiting for me when I got out everyone pulled me into a hug before Dad took me to get cleaned up and to try to mend anything that needed help.

**Tell me what you think and if you can think of anything for the next chapter either review or PM me. **

**Kirsty xx**


	25. Chapter 25 First Day Re-do

Chapter 25:

CPOV:

After what happened at COC I wasn't let out of anyone's sight. It did get annoying after a while. We still had to stay on this mission though to see if there are any COC agents still around in Australia which meant back to public school. We had to pretend we were starting new again today as everyone was given a memory erasing tea so they forgot about everything that had happened.

"Morning Cassie" Dad said as I walked into the kitchen on the Monday we were due to start school again.

"Morning Dad" I said while grabbing a cereal bar and walking towards the garage where everyone else was already waiting.

"Grant you may drive my bike with Bex if you promise not to crash into anything" I said slowly to my brother who quickly nodded his head like a three year old.

"Macey you take Jonas and Liz in the black Chevrolet and me and Zach will take the Ferrari." I instructed. Macey nodded and unlocked the car. Myself and Zach quickly hopped into the car and Zach slung his arm around the top of my seat. I pressed the button to open the garage door, revved my engine then shot out of the garage with Macey following and then Grant. We sped down the street never slowing down with the roof down laughing and talking. As the school gates appeared we all sounded our horns to ensure everyone moved out of our way. I swung into the closest space to the door and killed the engine waiting for Macey and Grant to park. Me and the girls put our shades on top of our heads and then opened our doors and stepped out. I could hear jaws drop as soon as they saw us. The guys got out and I am pretty sure some girls fainted. The boys came next to us and placed an arm around us before guiding us towards the office.

"Good morning how may I help you today?" An elderly lady asked when we arrived at the office.

"Hi, we are the Walter's and the Solomon's we are new." Zach said with his usual smirk.

"Oh yes. Well here are your locker numbers and combinations, your time tables and the map of the school. Please get your teachers to sign these forms and bring them back to me at the end of the day." She said before dismissing us.

We walked out the office and moved to find our lockers which were conveniently located side by side. In order it went Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Bex, Me and then Zach. After that we all walked off to our home rooms which were together.

As soon as we walked into the room you could hear a pin drop. We ignored the looks and walked to the teacher handing out forms to him and getting him to sign them.

"Hello I'm Mr Hall please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher spoke clearly.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Walters. Call me Becca. I have 2 siblings and have recently moved closer to family and due to my parent's job. I also have 4 best friends who are the Solomon siblings" Bex spoke first then stepped back.

"I'm George Solomon. I have 3 siblings and have moved because of my dad's job." Grant said quickly

"I am Michelle Solomon. I have 3 siblings and I am here for the same reasons as George" Macey said simply.

"I'm Lisa Walters" Liz spoke quietly

"I am James Solomon" Jonas spoke as quietly as Liz

"Hi my name is Zeus Walters and I am here for my parents and siblings" Zach said firmly ignoring all the girls batting their eye lashes at him

"Finally I am Cassie Solomon and I am only here for my siblings and Dad" I said last.

"Well thank-you for that has any of you got questions regarding the new kids" The teacher asked the class and we all rolled are eyes at the fact the majority of hands rose in the class.

"Yes Miss Coral" Mr Hall pointed to a bleach blonde girl

"Have any of you got like girlfriends?" She questioned in a voice that was meant to be seductive.

"Um. Yes we do. I am dating Becca, James is dating Lisa and Zeus is dating Cassie" Grant replied

"Oh" The girl deflated at that answer.

"Very well sit down and you can all talk for the last remaining minutes." Mr Hall droned.

We all walked to the back and sat down in a row. Zach immediately put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. I could hear him growl quietly due to the boys in the class looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Relax. I am with you and none of them could compare" I whispered in his ear. He smirked at me before dipping his head and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good" He whispered back. Before we could say anymore the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom. Myself and the girls walked ahead of the boys with our arms linked walking towards are lockers to get our books when four incredible hot but stupid boys blocked our way...

**Hey Everyone, I am so sorry I have updated in a while I have just had a crazy year between coursework deadlines and friend drama its been a nightmare.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review**

**Kirsty**


End file.
